Icy heats
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Basically a series of one shots for HitsugayaxKarin. this does have pain of betrayal and Actions speak louder than words in it as chapters three and two respectively. please don't complain, reviews are welcome! oh and if you have an idea for better title?
1. Introduction

An Icy heart. Soccer player.

By: Whil- o- whisp

Pairing: HitsugayaxKarin

Warning: There will be individual warnings in each chapter. This is a hetero pairing, one shot series

Rating: K+-T. Susceptible to change at any moment.

Okay, this is the start of my KarinxHitsugaya One shot Series. It WILL contain 'Pain of betrayal' and 'Actions speak louder than words' so if you don't want to read those again, just skip them, okay? Well, this is basically the title page, nothing here! Just keep going!

TO BE CONTINUED because people don't really read what I said above.


	2. Goodbye

Good bye

By: Whil- o- whisp

Warning: Um, angst and angst and agnst.

Rating: K+

Reviews are welcome.

* * *

"Taichou." Renji's surprised cry brought Hitsugaya to his senses. He couldn't leave yet. He had somebody to say good-bye to. He had to say goodbye to her. He just… had to. "You heard him, time to go back, guys." Kenpachi drawled as Toshiro's mind reeled. Several of the Shinigami seemed ready to resist, but those thoughts were quenched at Byakuya's next words. "Don't resist. We've been ordered to take you back by force if necessary." The look on Byakuya's face told them he wasn't lying.

The Shinigami seemed to resign themselves, giving the two powerful captains wary glances. "So-taicho. I have a request." Everyone stared at the usually compliant Captain. Hitsugaya Toshiro never questioned orders like these unless he knew something was up. He must have something in mind. "Hitsugaya-taicho… what is it?" So-taicho Yamamoto questioned tiredly. He seemed very wary of anything Hitsugaya suggested. "I have some business I would like to take care of before I take leave of this world." He said, kneeling down. Everybody took an intake of breath looking at So-Taicho. "You would like to say goodbye to someone." The First captain clarified and Hitsugaya bit his lip before nodding. "Yes, So-taicho."

So-taicho sighed. Hitsugaya was not the one to ask for special treatment, but saw the determination in his eyes. "Hitsugaya-Juu-taicho." He started and Toshiro was afraid the taicho would refuse his request. "You have ten minutes." He finally said and in a flash Hitsugaya Toshiro was gone, peeling down the street towards the Kurosaki Home. The window was still open when he phased into the room. The house was empty save for the father, whom was seated on the couch, watching TV. Toshiro didn't care to notice the father cast a glance up at him with a knowing smile, too engrossed in his search.

He had to say good-bye to her. If he didn't, she'd think he left her on purpose, or worse, was killed. He couldn't let her worry like that, he just couldn't. She'd done too much for him. She loved him too much for him to just leave and for her to expect the best. He loved her too much to let her worry. He bit his lip again as he continued his fruitless search. Where could she be? His mind raced in circles, all returning to the same conclusion. 'I have to say goodbye… before it's too late…'

The next place he checked was the soccer field, empty at this time of day. One look around told him that she wasn't there. Memories flooded his mind. Of meeting her, of his first kiss…

_

* * *

_

_"Now kick it in!" She shouted, running despite her injured knee. He cast her a cold, almost uncaring look before passing her the ball. "What…" she started but he interrupted. "It's your team. You do it." Before dropping back and she took the shot. She took the shot and won. The whistle blew, the middle schoolers groaned with disappointment and the elementary students cheered. She smiled at her teammates. They'd always been the underdogs; now look at them._

_She spun and walked towards Toshiro, who hung back, letting the real team soak in the glory. "Toshiro, its all thanks to you." She smiled a smile that would later, melt a heart covered in ice. Hitsugaya didn't look at her, his eyes closed, hands jammed into his pockets. "You scored the winning goal didn't you?" He liked to shove the win at her. He was fine to be nobody in this world, because he was somebody in his world._

_He finally looked at her. "More importantly, I have something to discuss. "Wh-What is it?" she asked, surprised._

* * *

Right after that they'd been attacked. And from then on, she chose to hang out with him. Toshiro pretended not to like it; he still does today. It was on that same soccer field three weeks later he had his first kiss. They'd been playing a one on one game and when she tripped, he caught her, and she kissed him. He'd of course freaked. Why wouldn't he? He may act like an adult, but he was still a kid.

The last place he looked was the school, though in his mind later on, it should have been the first. Of course she'd be in school. His brain was much too muddled to think properly at this moment, and he knew he only had a little over four minutes left. He raced through the halls, sensing, hoping to find her energy. He could pick it out of a crowd of thousands, and get it right every time. Then how come he couldn't find her now? 'Damn! Where is she?' He thought harshly as his internal clock clicked down to three minutes.

Two minutes left, he found her. He slammed the door open, despite the fact that it would look unusual, since very few of them could see him. She instantly looked at him with wide eyes. "Toshiro…" she muttered before standing. "Sensei! I have to go to the bathroom." She shouted before racing out the door and catching his wrist. She dragged him into the courtyard. "Toshiro-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling her warm smile. "I'm sorry…" he apologized and she gave him a worried look, searching his teal eyes for the answers to unspoken questions. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." He told her, gripping her sleeves. "What's wrong?" she asked again, her voice becoming more and more anxious. "This is my last day here, I'm leaving in a minute." He told her, looking at her sadly. She instantly burst out, "What do you mean? Where are you going? Why do you have to leave?" She asked, her voice now going from anxiety to a painful whine. Toshiro's heart tightened painfully at her voice. He melded his lips to her, kissing her softly. This would be their last kiss. He had no idea when he'd be able to get back, or if he could.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, pulling her into a hug he never thought he'd have to give before. A hug saying goodbye. "Goodbye." He murmured in her ear as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Taicho…" "I know Matsumoto… I have a couple more seconds… just… wait." He told the lieutenant, pulling away from the one he least wanted to leave. "Toshiro-kun…" she mumbled as he turned his back on her. "I'm sorry…" he repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY!" she shouted angrily, grabbing his sleeve. He easily wrenched free before stepping forward to join his lieutenant.

The doors were closing. She kept shouting at him, asking questions and telling him how stupid he was. She was almost in tears. His heart wrenched and tried to tug him back out of the portal. Back to the person he loved. To stop being the idiot she proclaimed he was, but his brain overpowered his heart. 'Its best she's mad at me when I leave, it'll be easier for her to forget…' tears pricked at his eyes but he held them back. He'd learned a long time ago o stop his tears. A captain doesn't cry, no matter what.

He cast a saddened look at her as the doors were almost closed. "I'm sorry. I love you. Good bye Karin."

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. I got the idea of this from XxXJTDXxX. Thank you so much for your support. If any of you have any ideas for a one shot, please tell me and i'll try to poke the muse into shape and crank it out. BLAH! I'm rambling. sorry! please enjoy the next chapter, "Actions speak louder than words" and if you have already read it, i apologize but it will stay in here and as a story by itself. 


	3. Actions speak louder than words

Actions speak louder than words

By: Whil- o- whisp

Warning: this has Hitsugaya Angst and KarinxHitsugaya Fluff. Anbody not liking any of those subjects, please click the back button in the upper left hand corner or the screen..

I do not own Bleach, that's Tite Kubo's thing.

Thank you.

Chapter two in one shot series

Rating: T

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Matsumoto muttered, as her captain tried to sneak out the door. "Where are you going?" she inquired but Hitsugaya barely stopped to look at her. 

"Out." He answered simply before walking out into the rain. It'd been raining for a few good long days and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. By a few minutes, he was completely soaked; his black, short sleeve polo shirt was drenched.

His pale white hair hung in his face a little more than usual as he walked, kicking the rocks as he walked. His light brown loafers were soaked through by the time he realized where he was going.

Hitsugaya Toshiro found himself at the soccer fields, almost totally flooded by the rains. There was a lone soccer ball floating. He waded through the ankle deep water and picked up the soccer ball, it almost slipping from his grasp.

He tossed it in his fingers for a few moments, thinking.

'It was my fault. My fault things went wrong. I am the superior captain on this assignment, yet I couldn't do a thing to help.' He thought, feeling his throat constrict painfully as he gripped the ball with a white knuckled grip.

Hitsugaya threw the ball up as high as he could and waited for it to come down. When it got to the right height, he punted it up higher. He brought his leg back down, waiting for the ball.

"Toshiro?" He heard, making him spin to look over at the path. Karin. Kurosaki Karin was standing there, wearing her normal outfit of a black shirt and white shorts. A red umbrella was held over her head as she stood there watching him. "What are you doing here? In the rain?"

He shrugged, turning his gaze back to the sky. Rain hit his face hard as he stared; he heard a splash as Karin stepped into the water. He more felt than saw Karin standing behind him. He moved the umbrella to cover them both.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked worriedly. This wasn't the Toshiro she knew. This wasn't the headstrong, yet calm, cool, and collected Toshiro Hitsugaya she played soccer with.

He shook his head but provided no further answer, simply staring at the sky. His eyes were too clouded for Karin to tell what he was thinking as she stared at him. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to reassure him against whatever was to come.

Toshiro Hitsugaya took a deep, steadying breath. He knew that tears were streaming down his face, the rain hiding their presence. He wanted to reach up and wipe them away, but he knew they'd only be replaced by others.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder wasn't a consolation in the least bit. It was what it was supposed to be. It was a reminder that he wasn't real. That he was dead, and it was quite possible that he would die again, just like many of his subordinates and friends had done before him.

He turned to face her and hugged her, wrapping his thin, sinewy arms around her torso, pressing his face into her shoulder. She seemed surprised at first but soon wrapped her arms around him, placing a hand soothingly in his hair.

"It's okay." Karin told him soothingly. "Lets get out of the rain, Toshiro-kun." She said and she felt him nod against her shoulder, looking up again. He didn't let go for a few more seconds as she smiled at him.

It was a genuine smile. He smiled softly back, letting go of her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the giant puddle known as the soccer field. He stumbled after her, his smile widening only the smallest bit.

They reached the bench on the hill and Karin pulled him down to sit next to her. "So, what's bothering you, Toshiro-kun?" she asked, neither letting go of their hands. He shrugged.

"Tell me, Toshiro." She said forcefully, turning slightly in her seat. He kept his head down. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm scared." He answered quietly, kicking at the puddles at his feet. The rain was beating down on the tree above them, the drops collecting on the leaves and dripping down onto them.

"Of what?" Karin inquired and he said nothing. "You can't tell me, can you?" She asked and at his silence, she sighed and said, "Alright."

That's what he loved about Karin. He didn't need to speak; she knew what he was thinking. When he didn't want to tell her something, she'd understand, but push further. If he COULDN'T tell her, she'd understand and wouldn't push anymore.

He felt her put a hand on the back of his head, twisting it through the dense, silk like strands. He leaned towards her slightly, his head resting against her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Matsumoto stepped onto the path, looking for her taicho, when she saw the two. Hitsugaya leaning against Kurosaki Karin's shoulder, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Hitsugaya had one arm around her waist as he buried his face into her hair.

They looked so cute, sitting there like little kids in love. "I'll bother him later." Matsumoto muttered, feeling the fain let up. She looked up at the sky with a small smile before starting to walk off.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes as he felt the rain slow and almost come to a stop. Karin was looking at the sky. Hitsugaya followed her gaze to see her staring at the setting sun. He turned towards her.

Karin was sometimes so angelic, despite her being the tomboyish soccer player he saw every few days or so.

He smiled very softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips against her cheek. She sat there stunned for a moment as he pulled away, burying his nose back into her hair. She reached up and again tangled her fingers in his pale white hair.

Sometimes all that was needed were actions, a silence that tells all.

The soccer ball had finally came down, floating solemnly in the water as the sun finally kept shining.

Yeah.

Sometimes, an action speaks louder than words.

* * *

Author: So, there you have it. KarinxHitsugaya Fluff. I hope you enjoyed it because I really enjoy writing fluffy Angst! Please review! thank you! Please enjoy the next chapter, Pain of betrayal, and if you have already read it, please do not be angry but it will be in this story and as a story on it's own. I am sorry. 


	4. Pain of Betrayal

Pain of Betrayal

By: Whil-o-whisp

Pairing: HitsugayaxKarin

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo

Rating: K+-T

* * *

Hinamori-fukutaicho… such a formal name for somebody so fragile. She had been in and out of the hospital facilities almost weekly since the incident, and had not even spoken a word, staying in a semi-comatose state. Nobody had even been able to see her. One word could set off an emotional outburst that could rival fellow gotei member Ikkaku Madarame during his bouts. Ever since the betrayal, she'd been so wrapped up in her own depression to think of anything, much less her childhood friend and fellow gotei thirteen members, or maybe just one member in particular.

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed, letting his mind wander as he signed the abysmal papers he had been sent from the Seireitei. Matsumoto Rangiku, his lieutenant, had long since left her station at the much larger pile of likewise paperwork. She'd claim to need to take a break nearly five hours ago, and at the time had only mentioned a five-minute break. Toshiro's brow furrowed at thought of his blissfully unprepared lieutenant. She'd always flaked off her paperwork, but nowadays it was bordering on ridiculous.

So wrapped up in his paperwork and thoughts he was that the knock on the door nearly went unnoticed. Orihime Inoue however noticed it, and, upon making sure her embroidery would not unravel while she was away, quickly and quietly crept to the door, careful not to disturb the shinigami captain at work. She carefully unlocked the door, making sure that her roommate would not hear it, and pulled the door softly open. It creaked loudly, bringing Toshiro's attention to the door.

Orihime almost verbally cursed herself. He had been so engrossed in his paperwork that she had not wanted to rouse him. However, the deed was done, no sense trying now. She peered around the door to see Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister. Now Karin and Ichigo looked nothing alike, their hair only being one part. Karin was dark haired, a pale face accentuating her ethereal appearance while Ichigo was a redhead, his hair more like the color of an orange than anything else and skin a golden brown.

"Ohaiyo, Orihime-chan, is Toshiro-kun home?" The younger woman asked sweetly, her usual 'I-don't-care' attitude diminished by the thought of upsetting the older woman. Orihime smiled as only Orihime can, nodding. "He's sort of working on something right now so…" she drawled slightly, stringing out her syllables to bide for time. She hadn't been expecting this. Karin had never come over before; save for when Ichigo would send her to ask for homework, and then, the young captain had not been a resident there.

"It's okay, I'll just bug him until he can't do his work. May I come in?" Karin asked sweetly, tilting her black haired head. She admired Orihime, in looks and personality. Orihime was a goddess, strawberry orange hair, and kind eyes that made one just want to feel at home, and the breasts to turn any guys eyes away from a cheerleader at the super bowl. Orihime was tough too, she had the nerve to hang out with one of the biggest bullies in school but the clueless-ness to not get why people thought this was strange. Well, as the sayings go, Ignorance is bliss.

"Um, of course, I'll make you some lima bean and ice-cream sandwiches!" Orihime announced cheerfully and before Karin could object, was already along on her way, mumbling all the gritty details a lima bean and ice cream sandwich would contain. Karin gave Orihime's back a most incredulous look; as if it had said the name of the nastiest food she had ever heard. "Hm?"

The hum of surprise caught her attention all right, though if that had been its purpose or not was a question. She spun to face the man she had come to visit. She felt her heart flutter almost painfully in her chest, seeing the icy teal eyes staring at her in an almost forlorn way. She smiled helpfully, hoping to make him forget about whatever had made him upset. He simply spun and sat back down on the couch, his papers spreading out beside him once more. Karin rolled her eyes as she stepped on the back of her shoes, pulling them off as she walked inside. The House was plainly decorated, the living room almost abysmally dull. There was only a couch and a coffee table, along with a fireplace shoved into the corner.

Toshiro had situated himself on said couch, his back against the arm and his papers spread around him, half on the coffee table and half either in his lap or on the couch in front of him. His hair and clothes were in shambles, as if he had only just woken up, but a glance at the clock told her that this couldn't have been true. It was nearly seven in the afternoon and Toshiro was punctual, way too punctual in some parts, and always woke up at exactly six in the morning, claiming it was what he always did. Karin had to suppress a grin; she was lucky to wake up before nine, much different from his sleep pattern.

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms lightly around his lithe form. She settled her chin on his shoulder, watching as he stopped in his paperwork. Her smile seemed to burst from under her façade as he tried to shake her off. She tightened her grasp, knowing she was getting on her friends nerves. Toshiro was a "touch-me-not" type of guy, and the fact that Karin was as well made them highly compatible, unfortunately, the fact that Karin's hobby was pissing people off, threw a slight hitch in their plans.

Karin felt him wriggle from beneath her arms, the sinewy muscles working to free themselves from her tight embrace.

Being a shinigami captain, Toshiro's senses were already intensified by necessity, his hearing, sight, and touch ten fold a normal person's, but since they had already been abnormally high before, only made things worse. He could feel her heartbeat behind him, thudding against her breast and into his back. He could hear her slight giggle as she tried to hold it in. It was not only distracting, but at times intolerable. The fact that he was only a child only made matters worse. His hearing had not been dampened by screams or any of the like and he had not been injured to the point of nerve damage either, so his senses were not damaged like an adults.

His pen spun in his fingers, pale skin dancing over the black wood of the writing utensil, a stark contrast against each other. Her fingers were now playing with the fold of his collar, the usual polo in place over his form. "How long have you been up?" she asked conversationally, knowing full well how uncomfortable she was making her friend. It was too bad she couldn't bring herself to care at this moment. "Since yesterday." He answered evenly, and he felt proud that his mental distress hadn't shown through. "You need to go to bed silly." Karin scolded, finally releasing her captive.

"And why's this?" He asked as she cleared herself a spot across from him. Her eyes scanned the papers boredly, seeing titles such as "mission report" and "requisitions" among the many. 'Its like he's in the army…' she thought cynically, brushing her fingers over the new papers. "Because you're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up. Either that or I'll kill you." She told him as she leafed through a stack of papers. One paper caught her eyes though. It had Hospital written all over it. She skimmed through it.

It was something about a girl by the name of Hinamori, something about her in a comatose state. The paper seemed pilfered, a small rip at the bottom left corner. "Something wrong Toshiro?" she asked bluntly, careful not to stay on one paper too long. Toshiro looked up at her questioningly, his pen faltering over the signature line of a guard patrol paper. She gave him the most innocent look she could muster, as if what she had said had been nothing more than a trivial question. "No, nothings wrong." He grumbled half-heartedly.

"That's a load of crap Toshiro-kun." She told him as she put the papers from the couch and stacked them neatly on the coffee table. He looked at her scornfully, trying to grab his papers back, but only succeeded in exposing the papers he had been covering to her probing hand. She snatched those too up and piled them onto the stack, taking it from his grasp and walking into the kitchen. "Hey!" he shouted after her. This was not how a shinigami captain such as himself should be treated, damnit.

He rose to follow her when she emerged from the kitchen. She grabbed his wrist and walked up the stairs into the room he usually shared with his flake for a lieutenant. The room was almost entirely bare, two futons and a small book case taking up most of the space. A small bathroom shot off from the left, farthest away from the door. Karin only gave herself a moment to feel disgusted that he had to live in such a tight area before spinning her friend around and pushing him back onto his futon. He took a sharp intake of breath, letting it out in a soft grunt as his back hit a mixture of wall and futon covered floor.

"What was that-" he was cut off as she gave him a look that could burn even the ice that he made a façade of. She sat down next to him, laying her ear against his chest. "What's the matter?" she asked softly, letting her own façade drop. She was worried about him. His crisp cool demeanor had been slipping and she had to know why. And if he was not going to tell her of his own free will, she would find out for herself. She could feel the muscles underneath her cheek move as he shrugged, one hand coming up to tangle in ebony locks.

"Its just…" he started, his eyes sliding closed as his head thudded against the wall. His brain was stuck between the fact that he was so stuck in the past he could get himself or others hurt, and the fact that he missed his best friend. "Toshiro… your heart is speeding up…" Karin pointed out, her eyes closed. He looked down at her as she listed to his heartbeat. He felt it thud in his chest as well. "My friend, back in the Seireitei, has been so different lately, I barely know her…" He mumbled sadly and Karin sat up, looking him in the eye. Her eyes searched his, probing for answers to unasked questions. She could see the moisture now clouding the lower half of his teal orbs, collecting and threatening to fall from his lashes. She hated to see him cry, but in a way, it made her feel proud. SHE was the only one who saw Hitsugaya Toshiro cry. Not even his own lieutenant had seen him when he was at his most vulnerable.

"I miss my friend…" he added, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to stop himself. She sat next to him, pushing her back against the wall as he leaned his shoulder into his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders comfortingly, pulling him slightly into her lap. He'd never full out cry, no, he was too proud for that. But she'd be there when the trickles of salty tears found their way from his eyes and she'd be there to always comfort him and wipe them away. Hitsugaya Toshiro was strong. Too strong for his own good. Too prideful.

Karin wondered if he even remembered that he was only a child, not an adult. He did all these things that were meant for an adult, and he was strong like an adult, and smart like an adult, but he is a kid. Kids cry, and laugh, and play. Kids don't fight soul eating monsters and their own needs to be kids. They go with it. Toshiro was one big internal conflict. A conflict between his duty as a shinigami and his duty as a child. A conflict between the emotions of a man and the emotions of a child. A conflict between what he is and what he pretends to be.

She felt his breath even out against her as he turned in her grasp, laying on his side, his head resting on her chest. He could hear her even breath, almost lullaby like to his ears now that he could rest. Before it had been a distress signal to his brain, now it was a calming sound. She kissed the top of his head and he looked up at her. She smiled, glad he was feeling at least a small bit better. He gave a small, tired smile before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, lips forming together like they always do.

As he pulled away, he felt her fingers brush themselves into his icy locks, twirling the silky strands in her pale fingers. He sighed happily, breathing in the scent of pomegranate and a smell that could only be described as Karin. He'd let himself forget for now.

He'd let himself forget about the betrayal he felt towards Hinamori. The betrayal of having felt her sword's tip pressed against his throat, and seeing her hand grasping the hilt. The betrayal of hearing her accuse him of something her own beloved had done. His heart ached as he thought about Hinamori's thousands of betrayals, to him and others alike. He focused his thoughts back into Karin's smell and her heartbeat, hearing it thud against his ear. Yes, he would let himself forget about her. Later he would berate himself for forgetting, but for now he'd allow himself this one moment of peace, rid of the irritant thoughts of paperwork and his lieutenant. Rid of the thoughts of the recent Hollow attacks or the requests of his squad. But most importantly, rid of the pain of betrayal.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading. My muse has been poked out. i know, I already have this and the chapter before it out in my stories already but they belong in here. No, I will not be deleting them because i do not wan to delete the reviews on it. So deal. If you have any ideas for a one shot, please pm or review and i'll try to crank it out! please and thanks. :) 


End file.
